There is known a hybrid vehicle which is provided with a differential mechanism having a first rotary element connected to a first electric motor, a second rotary element connected to an engine, and a third rotary element connected to an output rotary member and a second electric motor, and a crankshaft locking device for inhibiting a rotary motion of a crankshaft of the engine, and which can run in an electric drive mode in which the first and second electric motors both are operated as a vehicle drive power source.